Juliet's Dark Angel
by unarosaesunarosa
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL SOMEONE ELSE DECIDES TO FINISH IT. Dear old Dumbledore has started an anonymous pen-pal system. Hermione and Draco are stuck with each other. They just don't know. . . Yet
1. The begining

A/N: Hey readers, I just made a few grammatical changes and things. Thank you for being so patient.

**(Draco Malfoy pov)**

Journal, the old geezer has finally lost it! He started a "Hogwarts Pen Pal System" to, of course, improve inter-house unity. Yeah right, like writing anonymous letters will help us any. I am stuck with some chick named Juliet. I didn't know anyone at Hogwarts read Shakespeare. I decided to name myself "Dark Angel," quite descriptive, no? Any who, I wrote her the first letter, asking why in Merlin's name that old grandpa isn't dead and I asked about Shakespeare too. I'm not totally tactless, despite what people say. Besides, a Malfoy should have the privilege of going first.

**(Hermione Granger pov)**

Dear Diary,

So, new school year and a new crazy idea from Dear Old Dumbly!! He has decided that we should have a pen-pal system in Hogwarts to promote inter-house unity. I wonder who this "Dark Angel" is . . . by the way, my pen-name is Juliet, after Shakespeare's own, of course. I guess I'm not he only one at Hogwarts to read his work since the Angel knows him too. He's a very amusing chap, he calls Dumbly "old grandpa" and "old geezer" but he's secretive. I know we're supposed to be anonymous, but he won't tell me **anything** about himself. I think he knows I'm trying to figure out who he is . . .

ttyl,

Mione

**(DM pov)**

Journal, here's her reply:

"Dear Dark Angel,

As a matter of fact, I love Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet is my favorite play, though I am currently reading Hamlet for fun. To answer your questions: there's no boyfriend in the picture, I am a girl, and NO! I am most definitely **not** a Slytherin.

sincerely,

Juliet "

**(HG pov)**

Dear Diary:

So the reply came at midnight. I found another person who stays up all hours of the night and likes Shakespeare, but . . .

"Dear Juliet,

So . . . you're not a Slytherin, eh? What's wrong with them? I understand not liking Snape, he's a git, but the whole house? What about you, you're not perfect either, why is there no beau? Any deformity, illness, overweight, bad breath, lack of intelligence, overweight, or anything else I should know about you?

your Dark Angel"

So yeah, egotistical bastard much? I can't believe it but I suppose it is kind of attractive on him . . . I can't believe I just said that.

ttyl,

Mione

**(Omniscient pov)**

Hermione sealed her envelope and disappeared to go find her pen-pal. She jumped in the air when she saw Ginny bouncing towards her.

"Mia! Mia! Guess what?!" Shouted a very excited Ginny.

"You found the chocolates I bought you?" asked a nervous Hermione.

"No! Silly! I found those weeks ago, GUESS!!"

"Um, please don't tell me you know who your pen-pal is . . ."

"Mia you **are **a know-it-all!" exclaimed Ginny happily.

"_So_ . . . Who is he?? Spill it!! Harry? No, no, no . . . Neville? Creevey? The Zabini kid? Ron? Who?" Hermione listed as Ginny giggled.

"Stop, stop, stop. You should've stopped at Harry!"

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so happy for you!! . . . Wait, oh Merlin, does he know? Of course he doesn't, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? You're not going to tell him are you?" asked Hermione rapidly.

"And ruin the fun? No way in Merlin's name!"

So the two girls plotted how much fun they'd have toying with Harry. Everyone knew Ginny was madly in love with Harry. Everyone except for Harry. Besides, Harry was already infatuated with Ginny. All he needed was a little, tiny, insignificant, forceful shove in the right direction.

**(Much later in the Slytherin dorms)**

"Draco . . . Draco . . . Draco!! Wake up! You got another letter from the pen-pal-thing-person! Draco Malfoy!" Shouted a flustered Blaize Zabini.

"Mmm . . . five more minutes mommy dearest."

"Ickle-Drackie-Wackie-Pohh-Bear . . . WAKE UP YOU GIT!"

"Blaize?! What are you doing watching over me? Were you a vulture in a past life or something?" asked a startled Draco.

"You got another letter from Juliet. Couldn't you have found a girl who sleeps like normal people?"

Blaize watched in amusement as Draco's face lit up. That was the fifth letter she had sent today. Draco was obviously smitten with the girl; otherwise he wouldn't be primping himself up in the bathroom just to answer a letter. Finally, Draco sat down to open the little envelope ad read the letter quietly. Blaize couldn't take it. If he had to wake Draco up at all hours of the night then he should get a chance to know what these letters said.

"What's it say?!"

"She says: Dear Dark Angel, I'm as normal as one can get. I am quite intelligent, or so say our professors, though I could never live up to my parents' standards. They expect so much out of me, I only want to please them . . ."

"She could be you in a girl's body."

"Don't interrupt me! Anyways, then she says: My musical interest is, well, eclectic. I like classical, rock and roll, ballads, pop, heavy metal, county, some folk music from different countries, contemporary, and whatever else is playing on the WWN. Currently, my favorite piece is Ravel's TZIGANE. I don't know if you've heard of it since it's a muggle piece, but it's amazing. I can lend you a copy if you wish."

"Wow, she **is **eclectic! I like her more and more. Who could she be?"

"Hey! Back off! Don't even think about it! She's mine! . . . Look at me, I don't even know her and I'm protecting her from **you**."

"She sounds like a perfect match . . ." Blaize suggested in vain.

"Father would not be happy." Draco was adamant.

"See?"

Blaize was disappointed as he watched Draco leave. When would Draco realize that this girl was obviously perfect for him? In the meantime it was 3 IN THE MORNING!! Normal people were still sleeping.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Brilliant Ideas

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but next chapter is much better

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but next chapter is much better.

**(Later that morning, omniscient pov)**

Hermione awoke to the soft humming of the birds and the sight of the little envelope. Her face lit up when she realized what it was and, more importantly, who it was from. 'I wonder who he is . . .' she thought as she opened the letter.

"Dear Juliet,

I hope you slept well and that this is the first thing you lay eyes on today. Good morning. This is what the tenth letter to pass between us now and today is only the second day of this pen-pal system. Yet I still feel like I know nothing about you. Tell me more, my dear, tell me anything you dare. In confidence, of course, that no one will lay eyes on your letters.

awaiting you next letter,

your Dark Angel"

"Oh dear Merlin!! . . . GINNY!! GINNY!! **GINNY!!**" Hermione squealed as she made her way to Ginny's room, towards her bed where Ginny lay sleeping soundly.

"Ginny . . . wake up . . . please?? . . . I have chocolate."

"You called?" Ginny suddenly sprang to life.

"Yes, yes, yes, the chocolate is in my room, and then we **must** talk. He wrote back!!"

Ginny dragged Hermione to Hermione's own room, grabbed the bag full of chocolate, and ran excitedly into the common room. Ginny jumped onto the couch and, accidentally, onto a sleeping Harry.

"OWWW!! Merlin's beard, you **git** . . . oh . . . hello, Ginny"

The sight of Ginny in her pajamas (which left nothing to the imagination) and her face flushed form running took Harry's breath away. He ran up the stairs to his dormitory, leaving the girls howling from laughter.

So each day went by, an average of ten letters passing between Juliet and the Dark Angel each day. Each morning, Hermione woke up to a new letter and excitedly woke up Ginny. Each night, Blaize would wake up Draco for his 3 am letter. A moth passed by, secrets were shared and they both began to realize how much they actually liked each other.

Ginny's eyes lit up during dinner one day, very mischievously.

"Ginny . . . what, what are you, you thinking?" Asked Hermione, very worried.

Ginny gave a GIANT gasp and almost jumped on top of the table.

"I have a brilliant _beyond_ brilliant idea!! Ask him!! To meet you!! In a few days!! At midnight!! In the Room of Requirement!!"

"Ginny, I can't . . . do that. It's, it's against the rules."

"Send him a real letter, by owl, just very simple. Like: Meet me tomorrow at midnight in the Room of Requirement. Don't even sign it. He'll know by your handwriting."

It took a bit of convincing on Ginny's part, but Hermione caved in at the five hundred and forty-ninth "please." So Hermione found a spare bit of parchment, wrote exactly what Ginny said, and sent it off with an owl. The Dark Angel would receive it in the morning.


	3. Detention ?

Draco Malfoy pov:

A/N: I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've written, but I have chapter 9 finished and I am in the process of updating.

**(DM pov)**

Journal, today I watched with interest as an unfamiliar bird swooped down in front of me during breakfast. No one I know would have sent me a letter, not this publicly. The monthly letter from mother isn't due for another three days and Father's in prison. All my friends are right here at Hogwarts, so could it be?

I wondered whether or not to open a letter from an unknown sender. I mean, it could ruin my perfect hair, but I found myself opening it anyways. The handwriting was small and neat. I recognized it right away, it was Juliet.

I was perplexed. She usually sent her letters with the system the old geezer had set up, why would she use an owl? I had explicitly told her not to. To keep her safe and away from me. Yes I suppose I care for her, I mean, I can tell her almost anything and be comfortable in our letters. I do wonder who she is, I hate using pen-names, but then again . . . maybe she'd run away if she knew who the Angel truly was.

I looked at the letter itself and I was so shocked. First, it was extremely short compared to her usual novels. Secondly, she hadn't signed it. Lastly and most importantly, she wanted to meet me!! **She wanted to meet me!!** Blaize read over my shoulder, gasped, and then asked the pivotal question.

"Who do you think she is?"

"I have a faint idea. She is very intelligent, so she cannot be a Hufflepuff. She hates Snape with a passion, definitely not a Slytherin. That leaves Ravenclaw and, **ugh**, Gryffindor."

"Does she know who **you** are?"

"Now, how am I supposed to know that, Blaize? Honestly, for Merlin's sake!"

Now, I'm off to potions.

**(HG pov)**

Dear Diary:

I waited patiently by Snape's dungeon for class to start. As always, I was ten minutes early. Suddenly, a red flash of peppiness appeared.

"So, did you send the note? Did ya? Did ya?" begged Ginny, she can be such a pain in the butt sometimes when she's obsessed.

"Yes, yes, I asked if he'd meet me tomorrow night in the room of requirements."

"No reply yet, I suppose?"

I nodded and wondered out loud "I wonder who he is . . ."

"He could be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin . . . hopefully not a Hufflepuff."

Smirking to herself devilishly, Ginny casually strolled away as other students began to join me outside the dungeons. Harry stood behind me and we chatted, meanwhile Malfoy sauntered up with his usual smirk and masochistic attitude. I tried to ignore him, but as usual . . .

"Hey mudblood, get out of my way and pick up the remains of the boy-with-too-many-hyphens-in-his-name while you're at it."

Scowling, Harry moved to punch or hex Draco, but got no chance to do either as Snape chose that very moment to throw open his door.

"Detention Potter!" Snape smirked at us.

I thought "there can be no one so despicable as Draco Malfoy, no one so low, so sneaky, so evil, so . . . so, ugh!" I hate him, ok? I couldn't wait for my pen-pal's reply. Maybe he could make this a better day. I don't know why, but I have begun to develop these feelings for him, I can't even begin to explain this. What if he was a Slytherin? Oh well, I can work past that, but could he?

ttyl, Mione

**(all knowing pov)**

"In your seats, get in your pairs, instructions are on the board."

"Harry, I can't stand Malfoy as much as the next Gryffindor, but control your temper," warned Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, as much as I agree with you, I do believe I gave orders. Detention, you can take Mr. Potter's place tonight."

Hermione groaned inwardly and got to work diligently. Harry tried to help her but he was too tired to be of any use. As Hermione carefully cut the rots, across the room Draco snickered at something Blaize said. They murmured and snickered, annoying Hermione as stirred her cauldron. At one point, Draco snickered so hard he couldn't stop laughing. He fell off his stool, knocking over two cauldrons.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will join Ms. Granger in detention tonight."

"No!" escaped Hermione's lips and an evil smirk grew on Snape's face.

"Two weeks worth of detention, for both of you."

Harry looked at Hermione, watching her face turn purple with rage while Draco looked like he would throw up. Snickers and giggles broke out across the room, but one look from the dreaded potions master and the room silenced itself. Hermione was dreading the evening and thought about her pen-pal endlessly. Would he meet her? Or would she have to tell him how she felt over a letter? She hoped not. On the other hand, Draco Malfoy did his best to answer the pestering not that kept popping up in his mind.


	4. Nerves and getting dressed

A/N: thanks to all those who have reviewed, it's nice to know my work is appreciated. This is a longer chapter, enjoy.

**(DM pov)**

Journal, here's the letter:

"Dear Dark Angel, will you meet me at midnight in the Room of Requirement?"

That's it. I don't know if I should say yes. I want to see her, but what if I frighten her or f she hates me? I couldn't bear that . . . you know what? I'm going to take a risk. I will meet her.

**(HG pov)**

Dear Diary:

He wrote back! Yes!

"My Dear Juliet,

Of course I will meet you. I have been waiting to ask you that myself but I could never find the right time. See you tonight.

Your Dark Angel"

Now I just have to get through detention with, ugh, Malfoy and oohhh!! I've got to go tell Ginny!!

ttyl,

Mione

**(Omniscient pov)**

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny! Ginny!! GINNY!!" Hermione yelled excitedly as she made her way to the boy's dorm. "Hey, Harry, where's Ginny?"

"Hermione! Knock first and, I think she's in the kitchens, why?"

"Nothing!! Bye!!" Yelled Hermione as she sprinted out the door and through the painting, heading towards the kitchens.

Passing around the corner, Hermione ran over none other (gasp) Blaize Zabini. She knocked him tot he ground and landed awkwardly on top of him. Blaize looked at her in shock, but gladly noticed he could easily look down her shirt from this angle. (What a pig!) "Wow," he thought, "the chick has filled out."

Hermione blushed, feeling rather clumsy, and stood up. She offered Blaize her hand, thinking "Oh Merlin, I hope he doesn't go blabbing to the whole Slytherin common room about how clumsy the mudblood is. Another reason for the ferret to tease me."

"I'm sorry," she said, "are you ok?"

"Perfectly alright, no need to apologize."

Blaize nodded curtly and left. Hermione stood there dumbfounded. "Shouldn't he have laughed . . ." she mused. Without another thought, she continued her sprint down to the kitchens, luckily not running into anyone else. Once down there, she found Ginny sitting there in her school-clothes, eating (just guess) chocolate cake (!!).

"Ginny! He (pant) said (pant) YES!!" She screamed, panting.

Ginny spit out part of the cake in excitement.

"Merlin's beard!! But . . . detention with Malfoy tonight . . . how are you . . . ?

"Midnight, detention can't possibly last that long, but that doesn't matter, what do I **wear**??"

"To detention?"

"No, to midnight, to meet the angel! I want to impress him . . . I need your help!! Besides, why would I dress up for the ferret?"

"But, you may have to get ready before detention begins, no matter what the ferret says . . . and we can use him to test out the outfit . . . Come **on**, let's go!" said Ginny excitedly.

Ginny pulled Hermione along, up flights of stairs, through the Fat Lady's portrait, past the very confused looking Harry and Ron, and into the girl's dormitory. She started looking through Hermione's drawers frantically, throwing clothes onto the floor, the beds, and Hermione's head.

"Ginny! What in Merlin's name are you looking for? They **are** my clothes, maybe I know where something is . . ."

"You low-rider, tight, dark-wash jeans," Ginny half-screamed from between the clothes and then she turned around. "YOU'RE WEARING THEM!"

"But why these?"

"Because you're wearing the right knickers for them, the lacey red ones. Now, what top? What top? What top? Oohhh I'm soooo excited."

"No more chocolate cake for you," said Hermione, already feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Alright, what top do I wear, oh mistress?" said Hermione jokingly, which earned her a smack on the head from Ginny.

"OW!! What for?"

"This is no joking matter, but . . . wear the white cashmere sweater. The one I bought you three months ago."

"I don't know, Gin, I feel like I'm hanging out."

"Just wear it, Mia, I wish I could fill it out like you."

Hermione hadn't noticed that anyone had taken notice of her chest. It had filled out during the summer, but it was nothing but a nuisance seeing as she'd had to get new uniform shirts. She'd gladly give her chest to Ginny, if she could. Had any guys noticed? Now she was self-conscious.

"Please wear it, Mia, I'm sure the angel will go ga-ga over you," Begged Ginny incessantly.

Hermione agreed and sat down in a chair in front of the vanity to allow Ginny to work on her hair and make-up. At that instant, in walked Lavender Brown and the Patil twins. They giggled madly but immediately rose to the occasion and helped Hermione get ready. An hour later, they finished taming Hermione's hair and made the finishing touches on her make-up. They held up a mirror to Hermione's face.

"Ohhhhh . . . wow . . . is that . . . me? Wow. I look so different . . . you guys realize I can never do this on a daily basis, right?"

They all laughed and walked Hermione to the dungeons.

**(Earlier, in the Slytherin boy's dorm)**

"Draco, guess who ran me over?" Asked Baize coyly.

"You're still alive, so I'm guessing it wasn't Millicent. The Weaselette is eating cake by the kitchens, not her. Tell me it wasn't . . ."

"The very same detention buddy of yours. Good news – she's got something."

"Excuse me? Has she become ill?" asked Draco, too busy getting dressed to see what his dorm-mate was getting at.

"No, no, no. She has grown. She has . . . become a woman."

Draco still looked confused.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! She's filled out and quite nicely."

"Honestly," thought Blaize, "if he wasn't a Malfoy . . . Ugh, I don't know how he'd get by without me."

"Blaize, were you staring at a mudbloood? Disgusting, I don't care, you can have her."

"Relax, pretty boy. When she bumped into me, she fell on top of me, revealing quite a lot. Not that she noticed my glances, but she is rather attractive. For a Gryffindor, that is."

"Whatever, just let me finished getting dressed. I have to meet my Juliet. I look fine, right? Not too much?"

"You look fine."

"You sure?"

"Hurry up, you'll be late, now go."


	5. Changes, Tensions, and Dicoveries

A/N: thanks to those who reviewed and those who asked for a little DMHG action, that's the next chapter. This one is just full of tension.

**(DM pov)**

Journal, before I go to detention with the know-it-all, I must say that I've never felt so anxious, nervous, and confident all at once. No one but Blaize must know that. Alright, I'm off.

**(HG pov)**

Dear Diary,

As I wait for the ferret to arrive, I'll tell you that I've never felt so excited and nervous. Oh, and for the record, I like looking pretty, it makes me feel good.

ttyl,

Mione

**(Omniscient pov)**

Snape was taken aback when he opened the door to find such a well-dressed Hermione Granger waiting patiently, sitting on the floor. Meanwhile, an equally well-dressed Draco Malfoy almost seemed to float as he glided towards the dungeons.

"You're late, Mr. Malfoy. You are supposed to be here before I open the door. Both of you, come in. Your punishment is, for the next two weeks, to brew the wolfsbane potion. I trust you both and you are the best students I have, I will finish it for you, but I have no time to bother with it at the moment. Directions are on the board."

Snape left the room, leaving Hermione and Draco alone to work. They began to work diligently and quietly. Hermione was beginning to get comfortable when Draco decided to open his mouth.

"So Granger, any particular reason you're all dressed up to see me?"

"Me? Dress up for you? In your dreams and my nightmares. It just so happens, ferret, that I have a date tonight."

"A date? Who in their right mind would want to go on a date with you? How much are you paying him?"

"Oh shut it, ferret. You'd just hate to admit you're trying to give me a compliment. What's **your** excuse for looking so nice?"

"Like what you see, Granger?" Malfoy said almost seductively. "Coincidentally, I too have a date tonight."

"How much per hour?"

"Why? You interested? You know you've always wanted me."

"Oh, puh-lease! It's all a big lie to get me jealous."

"As if. Be careful with that. I seriously **do** have a date, and would appreciate it if my clothes weren't stained."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his smirk. The time seemed to drag on, she felt trapped and frustrated, while he felt exasperated at her boldness. She had never talked back to him like that. It felt different.

After that, they worked in relative silence for two hours or so. Snape walked in once or twice, expecting to see them fighting. Oh how he wanted to see them fighting, then he could tell that old fool Dumbledore that putting these two together was a horrible idea. The man really needed to lay off those lemon-drops. Instead, Snape found an almost perfectly brewed potion. These two could really work well together. It was nearing a 40 minute break, in which the potion could not be touched at all, what would they do? Snape thought he'd leave them alone, but eavesdropping was much more interesting. Draco was beginning to talk.

"You, um, you do look nice, Granger."

Hermione looked up. She was stunned. Her eyes widened. Draco Malfoy had just given her an actual compliment.

"Th . . . thank you . . . Draco . . . you look great too." She said uneasily.

"What is wrong with me?" She thought. "Gryffindor's are brave, stop stuttering like a child!"

"Thank you." Draco said confidently.

Slytherins were not ones to stutter, but Draco had never heard her say his first name. It sounded so much better coming from her than his horrible monster of a father. Or maybe it was just the potion fumes.

"Listen, Draco, I think we should just, you know, go straight to first names. It's been almost seven years and, and, and there's nothing else to fight over." Suggested Hermione.

"Fine by me, but don't think I'll be all chummy with you and be your best friend."

"I wasn't asking you to, Draco."

"Dear Merlin, she said it again," he thought, "It's already 11:30, where in hell's name is Snape?"

"Well, Hermione," he said, stressing her name, "once we add the lace-wing flies we won't have to do anything until tomorrow night. You know, you really are quite good at this, much better than Blaize."

"Thank you Draco. But that's two compliments in one night, what will your friends think?"

"One: they won't find out. Two: it's not like I' marrying you. Three: I. Am. Going. To. Be. Late."

Just then, a disappointed Snape walked through his office door and ordered them both to leave. They were free to go. Both did so gladly.

They walked out of the dungeons quietly, but as Hermione was about to say something, Draco disappeared from view.

"Where did he . . . go?" She wondered out loud.

She pondered this for several flights of stairs. Draco Malfoy had paid her a genuine compliment and hey had talked comfortable, and now he just disappears? She couldn't figure out why, and had to stop trying. She had reached the corridor and began pacing back and forth. As the door appeared, she forgot all about Draco Malfoy and nervously opened it.

"Hello?" She asked timidly as she stepped inside.

She peered into the darkness, seeing nothing until someone grasped her arm from behind. Immediately turning, she found herself staring into silver eyes. Her own brown eyes widened considerably with understanding. Brown and silver held each other, locked in a battle of wills.

"Draco?" She whispered.


	6. Normality Disturbed

A/N: sorry for the slight cliffie, but I promised and here it is!! Enjoy.

**(Omniscient pov)**

Draco and Hermione stood barely inches away from each other. Both had faces of equal astonishment and surprise. Hermione's breathing was fast and hard, while Draco didn't seem to be breathing at all. They stood there in silence and darkness for what seemed like hours, until Hermione found her voice.

"Um, what, um, are you doing . . . here? Shouldn't you – where did you go?" She asked, her voice shaking and her confidence faltering.

"I followed a short-cut. Faster." Draco said coolly, clearly amused by her uneasiness. "So who are you meeting?"

"I, how did you, who told you I was meeting anyone? And, and why are you here?"

Hermione was definitely having trouble breathing, standing so close to him. She cursed herself for stuttering over the simplest words.

"Simple logic. No one just walks into a room all dressed-up asking if anyone's there just to be alone. I'm here, by the way, to meet someone too."

Draco relaxed a bit, he was feeling like he had the upper-hand in all of this, realizing she was Juliet and enjoying the fact that she had no clue he was the Angel. He wanted to take a step back, but he enjoyed standing this close to her. She smelled like roses and lavender.

Hermione, however, was tensing up. What if the Angel walked in, saw her with Draco, and left? She'd be heartbroken; it'd be hard to explain why she was so close to Draco Malfoy. She decided to light the lamps with her wand and stand back, just to be safe.

"You still haven't answered my question, Hermione," Draco said, accentuation her name softly. "Who are you meeting tonight?"

Hermione sighed and whispered "my Angel." She took a step back and found her legs hitting a soft couch, so she took a seat. Draco took the chance to take a good look at the girl. Her soft curls fell gently, framing her face and her twinkling honey brown eyes. Her jeans fit her figure perfectly, surprising Draco. _"I didn't know she owned such clothes, much better than the school uniforms."_ Her white sweater made her look delicate. Overall, a very beautiful effect.

"My dear Juliet," he started, stressing the name, making her eyes widen considerably, "I apologize dearly for disappointing you. I am clearly not what, let alone who, you expected. I only wish I could make it up to you. If you wish, I will leave."

"No, no, don't leave." She paused for a second, then she lifted her head up in realization.

"**It's you!** You! You're him?! He's you?! It's you?! You're you! You're my angel?!" She jumped up, squealed, and put her arms around his neck, almost choking him. "But . . . how?"

Draco shrugged it off, as if this were a trivial mater.

"Dumbledore and his precious lemon drops. This is all his brilliant idea."

Hermione laughed at that. Draco found himself loving her sweet ringing laughter.

"Are you sure it's so brilliant?" Asked Hermione quietly.

Her question was met with a questioning glance from Draco.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is it so bad that it's me?"

"What?"

"You weren't exactly expecting me, the shy, know-it-all, Gryffindor bookworm, were you?"

Draco thought for a minute and looked at her again. They remained standing, comfortably close to each other now.

"I think . . . I knew it could've been you all along."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm . . . thinking back now, the girl I've been writing with so obsessively has got me head over heels for her, I think," he paused for effect, "from the first letter."

"Well, I don't think the guy _I've_ been writing with is all that bad. He's sometimes a bit arrogant but it's amusing. He's pretty amazing, wonderfully funny and charismatic and sweet and romantic and, and, and, and," she looked up into his eyes and smiled shyly.

"He's gorgeous and his skin is so delicate," she said as she traced his jaw-line with her doll-like hands.

"His eyes are so piercing and passionate," she said now more to herself, completely lost in his eyes.

"And, and his lips are so soft and . . . inviting and . . ."

Hermione leaned in and Draco's vision fogged up. His throat caught and he found himself leaning in too, finally tasting her lips. Chocolate and strawberries. She tasted like chocolate and strawberries. He found this amusing, since neither of them had eaten in hours.

Hermione could swear she heard and saw the rumored full-orchestra and fireworks. Draco swooned in his own head, Hermione felt weak at the knees.

Draco pulled back and Hermione smiled. She giggled and he laughed.

"So you got all that from a letter? You sure do read between the lines."

"Did I say all that out loud?"

"I'm afraid so, but I'm glad you did."

They sat on the couch, Draco's arm draped comfortably over her shoulder.

Hermione's thoughts kept drifting to that kiss . . . "_**much**__ better that Victor Krum,_" she thought.

"So . . . do I have to meet the rest of the Gryffindors so they can approve?"

Hermione lit up completely inside. He wanted to _willingly_ walk into the lion's den with her. He was perfect.

"Oh, well, that should wait until morning, I think. Of course, tonight I must tell Ginny and you will tell . . ."

"Blaize, yes. You tell her everything, don't you?"

"I'm afraid so," she smirked.

"Hey! That's my smirk!"

"I don't see your name on it," she said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Give it back!" He ordered jokingly.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, is stepping away from a battle?"

"The Gryffindor lioness would beat me and I don't want to tell people a girl beat me."

After that, Draco and Hermione sat on the couch quietly, talking every now and again. About everything and anything. They talked freely and comfortably, much easier than writing letters. Faster too. That is, until Draco realized the grandfather clock had struck 3 am ten minutes ago. They were way past curfew, even for prefects.

"My dear Juliet, we really must go. We've been here for over three hours. Three amazing hours, but we must return to our dormitories. I apologize for robbing you of your sleep, but you have robbed me of mine. Your letters have kept my mind turning since day one. Already, I can tell I won't sleep much tonight either. The events of the night have been most . . . pleasurable." He drew out the last word, only to wait for an answer.

Hermione took his hand and led him towards the door. She looked into his eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips, almost without touching him.

"Thank you for meeting me, my Angel. You're much more than anything I could've hoped for. Now I believe we can write normal letters."

"I would've thought you would've been repulsed by 'a Malfoy,' no?"

"If I was repulsed, would I have kissed you?"

"You have a point, Juliet. So . . . am I allowed to, that is to say, can I, may I, please, have to honor of calling you my girlfriend?"

Hermione nodded happily.

_"He's so perfect. __Nothing__ like his father at all. He refused initiation and he's disowned his father. He's on our side. And he's my Angel. I'm so happy. Shhh, shut up, he's saying something."_

"You're so beautiful."

Hermione smiled and he walked her to her dorm, the Fat Lady raising an eyebrow as she watched. This was definitely a change from the normal . . . if you call Hogwarts "normal."


	7. Spreading the News

A/N: cliffie alert, sorry, had to do it, way too much fun to miss out on such an opportunity

**(DM pov)**

Journal, I have the most . . . amazing and wonderful news to share. My beloved Juliet is none other than Hermione Granger! Detention was pleasant; especially once I figured out she was Juliet. But when she walked into the Room of Requirement, oh Merlin, she was breath-taking. I wasn't expecting it to be her at all, but I am glad it was. I'm glad she was there. Now off to wake Blaize, I must tell him!

**(HG pov)**

Dear Diary,

My Angel is the amazing bouncing ferret. That's right, I've fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. Can you believe it? Me? And him? I know it's a completely un-Hermione thing to do, let alone what the Gryffindors will think, but I don't care. I had the most amazing night with him. I have to run and tell Ginny. Much too excited to sleep!!

ttyl,

Mione

**(Omniscient pov)**

"Blaize . . . Blaize . . ." whispered Draco as he stood next to Blaize's bed.

"Leamme alone Malfoy! Go to sleep!" Blaize grunted, swatting at the air, as if searching for a fly.

"Blaize, it's important."

"What do you have against the concept of a good night's rest??" Blaize's eyes slowly opened.

"Blaize . . ."

"Honestly it's not that hard, you just go to sleep and stay asleep until the sun comes out, ok?"

"Blaize, just stop fussing, I . . ."

"NO!!" Blaize sprung up and stood on his bed, attracting attention from his fellow dorm-mates who were waking up now. Honestly, could you sleep through this?

"I've been losing sleep. Every. Single. Night. All because of you and your stupid letters, I already went to Snape about it and he said he couldn't do anything, that, that you were allowed to write whenever and if I'm such a light sleeper then why don't I just take some pills or a potions, and, and, and I am tired of covering for you!! You're slacking off in classes. Your grades are still perfect, but only because I've been handing in double copies of the homework. What do you think I have to tell the other Slytherins when they hear you singing in the shower? You sing "It had to be you" and I have to tell them it's a project for Muggle Studies. Honestly, Rod Stewart is not only a muggle, but he also writes love songs. Love songs, Draco! Love songs!! Pansy is asking questions. You're off in la-la land and I have to deal with her. Why is my Drackie-poo so out of it? Is he sick? Why doesn't he love me? Who is the other woman? She is insufferable, she won't leave me alone. Have you not noticed that Slytherin keeps losing in Quidditch? You're too pre-occupied to see it. You keep missing the snitch, letting Potter get it from right under your nose. Literally, he did it last week!! I just want to sleep."

"Blaize, Juliet is Hermione." Draco whispered softly.

Blaize stopped ranting and looked at Draco incredulously.

"Granger?" Blaize basically screamed, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

Draco nodded.

"The same Granger I bumped into today?"

"Mmhmm . . ."

"The know-it-all?"

"The very same."

"Potter's side-kick? The bookworm? The girl you've picked on for all these years? The only person who makes better marks than you?"

Draco waited patiently for Blaize to let it al out. He waited for about five minutes, as the rest of the Slytherins went back to sleep, losing interest. Blaize finally sat down on his bed, Draco sitting next to him. Waiting for Blaize to continue, Draco began tapping his fingers until he heard Blaize sigh.

"The only question is, Draco, so you love her?"

"I . . . I don't know, I mean, I think that I, maybe, I could, statistically speaking . . ."

Blaize held up a hand to stop Draco.

"You think too much. It's a simple question. Do you or do you not love Hermione Jane Granger?"

"In time. Yes. I will, I do, I, I, I . . ."

"Need to sleep."

"Yes, sleep is, sleep is good."

"You kissed her, didn't you?"

"What? I did no such, no, how could you, no, I . . . how did you know?"

"You're glowing. Good night Draco, sleep, now!"

**(In the Gryffindor common room)**

"So why did you wake me up? What's so important?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"First of all, here is the chocolate. Two pounds, as promised," said Hermione as Ginny snatched the bag away from her, "and second of all. OH! MERLIN'S! BEARD!"

"What?! What?! What did the ferret do? Tell me! Did he make you drink the potion? OOOOHHHH!! I'll kill him!!"

"Ginny, Ginny, just eat the chocolate and relax. Draco did nothing of the sort." Hermione tried to get Ginny to calm down, while putting several pieces of chocolate in her own mouth.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Excuse me? Draco?! Since when are you two on a first name basis with each other??"

"Um . . . um," Hermione stalled.

"Spill it now or I'll give your journal to the Patil twins!"

"Ok, ok, fine. Don't do something that drastic, I'll tell you, but you have to be quiet."

"Then spill!!"

"We're on a first name basis since, um, sincehewasnicetomeindetentionandturnedouttobemyangelandIkissedhimandnowwe'redating," Hermione said very quickly, trying to catch her breath, sticking more chocolate in her mouth out of nervousness.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said teasingly, "but I didn't happen to catch that. Would you mind re-, repeating that?"

"Um, well, we're on a first name basis since," Hermione started bashfully, "since, he, um, was nice to me in detention. He paid me a genuine complement and he . . . turned out to be my Angel and I, we kissed and now we're dating."

Hermione held her breath, waiting for the explosion.

Ginny gaped at Hermione for a moment, then . . . she squealed (in a very high-pitched voice, mind you) at the top of her lungs. She was then joined by Hermione and then promptly by Lavender Brown. Eventually, they stopped.

"What are we squealing at?" Lavender asked excitedly.

"Hermione's dating Draco Malfoy. Hermione's dating Draco Malfoy. Hermione's dating Draco Malfoy," said Ginny in a sing-song voice.

Hermione blushed. Lavender let out a short squeal of excitement. Ginny promptly began jumping on the couch.

All this noise seemed to have woken up a few Gryffindor boys, because Harry popped his head down the stairs looking very worried.

"Are, um, you guys alright?" Harry asked timidly.

Immediately, Ginny fell off the couch and onto the floor with a loud BANG. Harry rushed over, lifted her bride-style onto the couch, and Hermione and Lavender winked at each other.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Hermione asked, giggling.

"She'll be fine; you guys go get some rest. It really _is_ late, I'll stay with her," said Harry.

Lavender tip-toed towards the stairs, giggling madly, while Hermione followed her with a chocolate-induced grin splattered on her face. They watched from the shadows, stifling several giggles, as Harry gently pushed Ginny's hair behind her ear and put a pillow behind her head.

"Where does it hurt, Gin?"

"My, oww, stomach and, uh, ribs."

"Well, um, ok Gin, I'm going to have to," Harry cleared his throat nervously, "to have to, um, slide your shirt up a bit to see if anything's fractured or bruised or, ok?"

Ginny blushed and nodded.

"I trust you Harry. I know you won't try and pull anything, right?"

"Yeah, Gin, you can trust me. No funny business."

Ginny was so glad she slept in rolled-up soffees and spaghetti-strap tops. Harry turned her over so she was lying on her left side, facing him. He put his left hand on her leg, where her soffees met her creamy white skin and used his right hand to slide her shirt up a bit.

"Alright, Gin, I'm going to have to touch to see where it is . . . is that a tattoo?" Harry asked and Ginny blushed again.

"Yes, it's a hippogriff."

Harry was pleasantly surprised. Not only because Ginny had a tattoo that was clearly about him, but also because it was on her lower back. _Way_ down on her lower back.

"Alright, tell me when it hurts."

Ginny just nodded.

Harry had barely put his left hand on her bare ribs, when . . .


	8. Reactions

(Omniscient pov)

**(Omniscient pov)**

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER, POTTER!!" Ron screamed, pointing a very steady wand at Harry's face from behind the couch.

Hermione and Lavender flinched in the shadows.

_"Finally, some conflict and entertainment," thought Hermione._

"Ron, mate, I can explain . . ." tried Harry, not removing his hands from the shock.

"I DON'T CARE!! DON'T TOUCH HER!!"

Lavender snickered in hiding.

"Ron," Ginny calmly piped in, "I'm hurt. Harry was just about to heal me." She was now sitting up, adjusting her shirt and removing Harry's hands.

_"How in the world is she so calm?" thought Harry._

"Right, like I'm supposed to believe that!" Ron spat out.

"She's telling the truth, she was jumping on the couch and . . ."

"IS THAT A TATTOO!! OF A HIPPOGRIFF??"

Hermione nodded in the shadows, this was bound to come up eventually.

"Yes Ron, I've had it since your third year, my second."

"And how am I supposed to believe that nothing is going on between you two at 3 in the morning when you're both in pajamas alone in the common room, you both are practically half-naked, and you have a tattoo that clearly – I'm NOT crazy!! There are parallels!" Ron tried to say calmly from behind the couch.

"Ron, you're not crazy. Yes, I did get a tattoo. Yes, it is about Harry. But we weren't doing anything. Harry is the best healer here besides Mione and Madam Pomfrey, he's just healing my . . . oh . . . we never quite figured out what was wrong. That's when you came in. And, since when do you care what I sleep in?"

"Since . . . since . . . since I walked downstairs to get a snack and saw MY BEST FRIEND PRACTICALLY GROPING MY SISTER!! MY BABY SISTER!!"

"Ron, mate, we already told you . . ."

"MY BEST FRIEND!! I TRUSTED YOU!! AND WITH MY SISTER!! I HATE YOU!!"

"Hey! Don't blame me; Mione's the one dating Malfoy." Harry said, immediately regretting his words.

Hermione scowled, scaring Lavender. She wanted to kill Harry, but then again she was dying to see Ron's reaction.

Ron sank down on the floor, like a lifeless lump. His mouth hung open, limply. His eyes seemed disoriented. Harry and Ginny stared at each other. Ginny seemed to be accusing Harry, while he seemed deeply apologetic. They walked around to the back of the couch and sat beside Ron.

"Ron . . ." tried Ginny.

No response came from the lump that once was Ronald Weasley.

"Ron . . ." coaxed Harry gently.

Once again, no response.

"Hey, bro, um, you ok?" Ginny asked quietly.

Again, no response.

_"Ok, this is getting boring . . . I'm hungry . . ." thought Lavender._

This continued for quite some time. Ron then cleared his throat and wet his now dry lips. Hermione was about to laugh, but . . .

"I . . . can't . . . believe this . . . so my Mione and Malfoy are . . . are . . . oh Merlin . . ." Ron whispered almost inaudibly.

"Ron, mate, it's ok . . ."attempted Harry.

"It's ok? It's OK?! IT'S OK?? HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S OK? YOU KNOW I'VE LOVED HER SINCE SECOND YEAR!!"

Hermione's eyes popped open. _"Second year . . . wow . . . that's a really long time . . ." she thought._

"SECOND YEAR, HARRY! SECOND YEAR!! I THOUGHT I WAS BEIGN TOO SUBTLE BUT . . ."

Hermione guffawed. Of course she had known, Ron couldn't have been more obvious unless he had shouted it to her from the North Tower.

"BUT NOW SHE'S WITH THE FERRET!! THE FERRET!! THAT SLIMY, SNEAKY, UNTRUSTWORTHY, NO-GOOD, ROTTEN SLYTHERIN GIT!! HE STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME!! HE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE HER, HARRY! IT'S ALL A PLOT TO GET TO YOU!! HE'S USING HER!"

"Alright, Ron, that is enough!" Ginny interrupted out of frustration. "As usual, you are over-reacting. Hermione and Draco have been pen-pals since the beginning of the school year. It's been months. She fell in love with him. He with her. They just met face to face tonight, at midnight, and no, this isn't a plot against Harry or you or any of us. This is just the way things are. You are just going to have to deal with it, ok?"

"Ok." Ron said acceptingly.

Hermione reminded herself to buy Ginny A LOT more chocolate for defending her. Ginny could be such a great friend when she wasn't distracted.

"I have to speak with her. I must . . ."

"For what reason? What good will it do? She's heard everything we've said. She and Lavender are right here," Ginny said, pointing to the staircase.

Hermione walked out slowly, dragging a giggling Lavender behind her.

"Ginny, you know me too well," said Hermione.

There was a long awkward silence.

"So," said Ron, "you . . . and Malfoy are-"

"Yes," responded Hermione.

Ron seemed to finally believe the news. He looked at Harry for a really long time.

"Harry, mate, I'm . . . I'm sorry for how, how I acted. I shouldn't have and I over-reacted. My best friend and my sister . . . I'd be happy to give you my blessing. Just, you know, if you lay one finger on my baby sister, I'll get Neville to brew a potion for you."

Harry shivered, scared of dying form whatever poison . . . err, I mean potion . . . Neville was capable of brewing.

"Ron, I promise. Never will I put a hand on Gin. I . . . I love her."

Every eye in the room popped open.

"You love me?"

"You love her?"

"Why **her**? What about **me**?"

Everyone looked at Lavender strangely.

"Yes. I love you, Ginny. I will . . . try never to hurt you (besides quidditch) or cause you any sort of pain."

"Harry, I . . . I love you too."

"Really?"

Ron pretended to gag. Hermione smiled. Lavender plotted Ginny's death.

"Yes, but uh, I'm still hurt."

"Oh Merlin, right. Well, lie down."

Ginny did as she was told and resumed her previous position on the couch. Harry began to touch her ribs, carefully applying pressure. He had barely touched her 4th rib when she started howling in pain.

"There's two broken, Gin. Don't move, ok?"

Ginny nodded, allowing the two tears to drop freely. Harry pointed his wand at he ribs and a blue glow flickered. Ginny felt the ribs move into place; Harry looked very pleased with his work.

"Mione, I need to get an ointment to rub on it so it doesn't sting so much when she moves. You and Lav stay with her, ok? Ron you come with me," Harry suggested.

"Thank you Harry," whispered Ginny.

Harry and Ron walked off and a shower of questions fell on Ginny.

"So did you fall on purpose?"

"We know you like him!"

"What is it like to be touched by Harry?"

"What are you allergic to?"

"Are his hands soft?"

"Anything deadly perhaps?"

"Did he look down your shirt?"

"Did he really have his hand on your butt? Cause that's what it looked like from the stairs."

"Did he accidentally –"

"Ladies, ladies, stop harassing her," said Harry being followed by a saddened Ron.

"Thank you Harry. Girls . . . all will be revealed. Once we're alone and I get more chocolate. You owe me, Mione."

Hermione, of course, already knew this and nodded. Lavender looked hurt, she wanted to know!! She wanted to know NOW!!

"Lav, don't – don't look at me like that," said Ginny, "just – just be patient, please?"

"Fine! Fine!! But I'm bringing Parvati and Padma!!" She yelled and stalked off.

Harry stared from Hermione and Ginny to the departing backside of Lavender. He stared back and forth, confused. _"What in Merlin's name is wrong with all these girls? Lavender likes me and is for some reason jealous of Ginny but happy too? How does that work? And Hermione and Malfoy?? That's just not normal . . . I swear Ginny was trying to seduce me . . . was she? She looks so beautiful on that couch, stunning in her little shorts, and those curves . . . when did she get those?. Her petite little figure, and her flaming red hair and those flames! The fire flickering made those shadows, oh Merlin, I wish I had kissed her. Why is Ron staring at me?"_

"Harry, mate, you ok?" Ron asked, like the good friend he was.

Harry nodded.

"Alright, I've had enough excitement for one night, I'm off to bed," said Ron.

"And I have an early class tomorrow . . . or today. I'm going to bed," said the ever-responsible Hermione.

Ginny, however, wasn't listening to Hermione. _"He's never been around me without his shirt . . . Quidditch definitely does a body good . . . he touched me, his hands were so soft and he was so careful and gentle, I wish I could kiss him . . ."_

It didn't click in anyone's head that they had left Harry and Ginny alone and Harry slept shirt-less and Ginny was still very revealing on that couch.

Harry took a step forward and kneeled down to be face-to-face with Ginny. Their eyes connected and the tension mounted. Their lips finally breached the distance that had held them apart for so long.

_"Finally, what took him so long?" _thought Ginny as she felt Harry's hand on her tattoo.

"Um, Gin, we should stop," Harry said, his voice full of satisfaction. "At least for now. We wouldn't want your brother walking in on us like that, now would we?"

Ginny giggled, thinking of her brother's previous accusations.


	9. Secrets

(Omniscient pov)

**(DM pov)**

Journal, Blaize wasn't too pleased at first, but he's fine. It took some time, but he's fine now. After a while he asked if I love her. Do I love her yet? Is it too soon? I can love her and just not tell her, because maybe that would scare her off . . . I do love her. I love her. I like saying that. I love her. I love Hermione Jane Granger. Yes, I love her.

_Ok now that that's done . . . where's Blaize? I'm hungry. I have to warn him, when we talk about her and anything involving that, we must use some sort of code names or something. No one else can know . . . maybe I can use this to torture Pansy . . . There he is._

"Blaize!" _Man, he looks tired . . . maybe I have been keeping him up too much._

"What?"

"We'll be late for breakfast, and I have something to ask of you. If the, uh, delicate subject comes up, we should be discreet, you know? Can't have the whole school finding out and whatnot."

"You don't really care if the find out, you only care if your father finds out"

_How does he know?! He can't read minds, can he??_

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry."

**(HG pov)**

Dear Diary,

Last night was rather . . . eventful. Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and Ron know. I am assuming the Patil twins know too. Harry and Gin finally kissed and they are now a sort of an item I guess. Isn't it wonderful? Ron flipped out; it was funny but also a little frightening. Second year . . . wow, right? We also found out that Lav loves Harry, weird, no? Lav is also extremely impatient, but she's just as much of a chocoholic as Gin and I are. All the girls sat around my bed as I told them the whole story and they loved the letters. They seem to like real-life love stories/dramas. I have to go, breakfast and all.

ttyl,

Mione

_Can't believe Ginny's plan actually worked, though Ron was never supposed to know . . . well now he knows about them and us. Us? Draco and I are an "us"? I guess so. Let's go find Ginny, I'm hungry. Can't wait to see him . . . wonder if he'll ever feel comfortable enough to tell his parents._

**(Omniscient pov)**

Draco hastily opened Hermione's usual morning letter and read it out loud to Blaize.

_"Dear Angel,_

_ I felt like I should still use the nickname, I like it. I told Ginny and Lavender Brown sort of overheard. Harry found out and in trying to protect himself and Ginny from Ron's wrath (Ron thought he had caught Harry and Gin . . . doing things), Harry ended up telling Ron. Needless to say, Ron flipped for a bit and went on a total tirade. It was pathetic and hilarious, I feel bad for laughing. Obviously, Lavender told the Patil twins, so many people may know by the time you read this,_

_ Much love,_

_ Your Juliet "_

Blaize looked at Draco and laughed. Draco scowled but laughed too as he shoved a spoonful of eggs in his mouth.

"So," Draco said through a full mouth, "can I tell her you flipped too?"

"I think you owe that much to Her- Juliet. She did have to endure the Weasel's yelling. And they have legendary tempers."

Draco nodded and began to write.

**(Back at the Gryffindor table)**

"Hey, Mione, look!" Ginny said, pointing up at an eagle.

"Angel . . ." Hermione whispered as she untied a note from the eagle's leg.

"So . . ." Ginny prompted impatiently, "what's it say? What's it say?"

"Merlin, Gin, hold on! Merlin's Beard, one would think you were . . . oh, nevermind."

"Just read it, Mione, please?" Begged Ginny.

"Did he write?" Asked Parvati, Padma following right behind her.

_"My lovely Juliet, I apologize about Weasley's wrath as you call it. No creature half as lovely as you should have to endure such a thing."_

"Awww" they all chorused.

"Let me finish. _That's not too corny is it? Ginny and Harry . . . took them long enough. I always expected them to; I mean sooner or later that sexual tension would drive them crazy. Don't say you didn't notice it too because you're around them 25 hours a day. I know there's only 24 hours but that's just to emphasize. Anyways, when Blaize found out, he didn't want to believe me at first. It took a while for it to sink in, but he's fine now. Stuffing his face with food, that's a good sign._

_ Looking forward to detention,_

_ Your Angel."_

"Wow," said Ginny, "but- what does he mean by 'looking forward to detention'?"

Hermione was about to say she had no clue when Harry sat on the other side of Ginny, put his arm around her waist, and kissed her cheek. Ron sat down across from Hermione with a look that clearly said "if you must . . ."

**(In the hallway outside the Great Hall)**

"Why **her**? I'm prettier, older, more experienced, and I've known him longer. It's not fair."

"Brown, stop your whining," Barked Pansy Parkinson.

"Why do you care?"

"Easy. You're all distraught over Potter and the Weaselette and I need help getting Granger out of the picture. Draco is mine and **no one** is taking my future husband and fortune away from me."

"You want me to help you?"

"You get what you want, I get what I want. Simple, really, now all we need is a plan."

"I don't know."

"You want her gone, don't you?"

"I guess, but no one will get hurt, right?"

Pansy paused slyly.

"I promise."

**(In the owlery)**

"You have to help me, Brown, I can't write very well and Mr. Malfoy already know my hand-writing. Will you do it?"

"Yes, dictate away."

_"Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ I believe I have some interesting information regarding your son. Would you like to arrange a meeting at Hogsmeade next weekend?_

_ Thanks in advance,_

_ A concerned acquaintance."_

"I think that should do it, don't you think?" Pansy asked.

"It's brilliant, but . . . what about Ginny and Harry?"

"That you have to wait a little for. They've only been together for a few hours; I can't ruin them so quickly."

Lavender was down-hearted. She sighed. Maybe she'd have to do this on her own.

"Hey Brown, you coming to potions, or not?"

Lavender followed Pansy all the way down to the dungeons, thinking up her own plan. She really didn't trust Pansy.


	10. Torturous Detention

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated. Personal problems and school stress, I know they're not excuse but here's a long chapter and I'm already typing chapter 11. I hope you like and please review. Tell me what you want to happen and what you don't want. I'll try to please you all, but only if you review.

**(Malfoy Manor)**

A tapping noise disrupted Lucius' late breakfast, his eagle flew into the room as a house-elf opened the window. Lucius snatched the letter and read it twice.

"Tut tut tut, what has Draco done now . . .?"

Lucius paced back and forth, thinking this matter over, and Narcissa walked into the room, worried about her husband.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

Lucius handed over the letter and Narcissa read it out loud.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy, I believe I have some interesting information regarding your son. Would you like to arrange a meeting at Hogsmeade next weekend? Thanks in advance, a concerned acquaintance. . . . Who is this? Is this a ransom note?"

"No darling, a girl wrote it, more likely a jealous girl, I assume Draco has got himself a girlfriend . . ."

"Will you go?" Narcissa asked tentatively.

"No. You will go."

"What?"

"Meet the girl, make friends, and find out who the girlfriend is and why this should involve me."

Narcissa was used to this, he treated like her like one of his servants most of the time, and she complied out of fear of his temper.

"Yes darling."

**(Potions)**

Professor Snape was not in a good mood. He had woken up late, skipped his shower which made his hair greasy (greasy for Snape that it) to get to breakfast on time, only to find there were no more of those little sausages he like because Albus had eaten them all (that old man would suffer if he ate one more of Severus's sausages), and walked into his first class to find his dungeons full of first years.

Out of sheer anger and spite, he made his seventh years mindlessly copy from their textbooks so he could grade more essays. If he didn't assign them so often and require such lengths, maybe he wouldn't be swamped with so much work.

"Hey, Mione, what's that?" asked Harry curiously.

A little note transfigured into a spider had crawled onto their desk. Hermione was very curious; she reached over and unfolded the note.

_"Juliet, tonight for detention - be ready for anything. Angel."_

Hermione was even more curious. Be ready for anything . . . what did that mean? What was he thinking about? What are his intentions? What should she wear? Just her school robes, she wouldn't bother changing. Well, she'd change into new school robes but . . .

"Ms. Granger, would you please stop daydreaming in my class? You're lucky we're not brewing anything today or you would've burned down my classroom. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Draco looked at Hermione, worried about her; she looked like she could cry.

Pansy giggled and Lavender followed suit. Maybe if she supported Pansy, Pansy would help her sooner. Oh dear Merlin she hoped it would be soon, she couldn't stand seeing Harry daydreaming about _**her**_. He would someday realize that she was the right girl for him and not Ginny. Ginny did not deserve him, Ginny was way too young and inexperienced.

Yes, Pansy was completely jealous, and yes, this was not over yet.

**(Gryffindor Girl's Dorm)**

Hermione showered and tamed her hair, applied some make-up, and changed into fresh school robes. A clean white button-down shirt, a clean plaid skirt, and a clean Gryffindor tie.

"Oh Merlin, Mione, you are such a little minx!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Hi girls, what minx? What are you talking about?"

"You, the innocent school-girl look?" Pointed out Parvati.

"Oh come on, you're going to seduce him." Said Lavender.

"Wha– no I am not! I have detention."

"Oh puh-lease, Hermione! You've never worn that black bra we bought until now." Ginny explained.

"You've never worn school shirts without a white tank top underneath it." Lavender followed.

"And how much do you want to bet that the skirt isn't regulation length?" Parvati finished, leaving Hermione bewildered.

"You . . . you guys have it all wrong. I, I, I am running late."

"Suit yourself Mione," said Ginny, "but you will seduce him. Knowingly or not. But watch yourself; Snape might be included in the package."

"You said . . . what?"

"Oh come one Mione," Lavender stressed, "you dressed like that and the master of torture alone in the dungeons waiting for Malfoy who'll be late? He'll definitely be falling. Hard."

Ginny and Parvati laughed and giggled, Hermione was confused.

"Wha- why are you all giggling? What did she say?"

"Hermione, you do know what happens when a boy gets ahem excited?"

"Yes, I know; I just have no clue what the word "hard" has to do with it."

"It's one of those what do you call them . . . euphemisms. That's it."

"Oh . . . oh. Oh Merlin." Hermione stuttered.

"Merlin, Hermione, you have so much to learn." Parvati said blatantly.

"But you're going to be late. Go. Go."

"And don't forget to tell us every detail tonight."

Scurrying out the dorm, Hermione skipped down several flights of stairs to the dungeons. It was colder down here, she'd forgotten about that. _Oh well,_ she thought, _too late now. Wonder if he's here yet . . ._

**(Snape's pov)**

Oh Merlin, here she is again. Waiting for me to open the door and for Draco to show up. Maybe I should wait until Draco showed up . . . Mayhem was bound to ensue if I wait long enough.

**(5 minutes later)**

There he is; I'd recognize those shoes anywhere. Now let us see what happens. Maybe I can give them another month's worth of detention. They'd hate me for that.

**(Omniscient pov)**

"Draco, you're late," accused Hermione.

_"Draco?? Since when does Granger call him Draco? I thought she hated him ..." thought Snape from behind the door._

Draco took her into his arms, noticing the white, almost see-through shirt and the short skirt. She looked so . . . wow she looked good. Had she dressed for him? Of course she had, but motives . . . yes, what were her motives? Draco wondered as he mustered up an excuse.

"Well, Hermione, Blaize was whining again and I had to listen to his problems and . . ."

_"Hermione? Draco? Blaize? What's going on with the first names?? What in the name of Merlin's big toe was going on here?" thought Snape frantically as Granger cutoff Malfoy._

"Draco, the truth. What were you telling Blaize?" Hermione blatantly asked.

"So now Blaize can't have personal problems?" Draco defended.

"Oh he can, but knowing him, he'd keep them to himself rather than tell the Prince of Slytherin."

_"There we go," thought Snape, "back to the regular iciness. They should be close to a fight now."_

"Oh so now I'm heartless and uncompassionate?" spat Draco, both knowing full well that Snape was on the other side of the door.

"You said it, I only confirmed it."

"Why you little . . ."

"You little what? Afraid of a little girl Malfoy? You can do better than a simple insult."

"Maybe I'll have to torture you so you can learn to respect your superiors."

"I already do, I just don't see any around."

"That's it, Granger, I'm gonna . . ."

"ENTER," Snape bellowed out from his desk, "OR I'LL GIVE YOU BOTH A MONTH'S WORTH OF DETENTION FOR DISTURBING MY PEACE!!"

Hermione and Draco quickly stepped into the room, leaving Snape wondering why they were smiling. Did he have something in his teeth? Was something wrong with his hair?

"You know what to do, now get to work," Snape said as he cleared his throat.

_"Merlin's beard, when did Hermione Granger get a figure?" Snape found himself thinking as he watched them work. _

_"No, Severus, don't think that. She's a student." He fought with himself._

_"Yes but she's of age. And just look at her . . ."_

_"I don't care, it's wrong. Student teacher relationships are forbidden."_

_"Forbidden . . . sounds like a challenge. She is so into you. Look, she's leaning over again."_

_"Stop that!! It's wrong! And she is not into me, what if she has a boyfriend? This is wrong. Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!"_

"Professor Snape, is something wrong?" Draco asked.

"All is fine, get back to work!" Snape growled as he got up and walked into his private office.

Draco wanted nothing more than for Snape to go away, Hermione was torturing him and she had no clue.

She just _had_ to smell so good, and work so delicately with her little doll hands, and move so slowly next to him.

Draco was having so much trouble fighting himself, every time she accidentally touched his hand with hers or leaned over in particular way, his mind sent shocks everywhere.

Hermione inwardly smirked. She could see the effect she was having on Draco, she could see his frustration and his eyes filled with desire.

After she noticed, she began to work closer to him and work harder to subtly lean over the potion to stir it and "accidentally" touch his hands every few minutes.

She was definitely going to enjoy tonight.


	11. SnapeaDoodle finds out

A/N: To those of you who expressed concern about the last chapter, don't worry, no Snape/Hermione, that was just one moment of weakness for Snape. I will play with other characters, and they may be a little OOC, but that's for you to enjoy.

**(Still in detention)**

Draco only stared at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, knowing full well what would happen if he allowed himself to fully take in her image. He really hoped this wouldn't get out of hand.

_"Calm down Draco," he thought to himself, "calm down, it's only . . . oh curse it all to hell, you know it. You know you want her. Shut up! Shut up! No! Bad thoughts, slow down . . . yes, good, see?! Everything is fine, totally . . . NOT fine. Merlin! Oh Merlin, Merlin, please don't turn around Juliet, please don't look at ..."_

"Hey, Draco, pass me the slicing knife," Hermione said.

Draco passed it to her and continued working, trying so hard to hide . . . well . . . you know what's happening to poor Draco, so I don't need to say it.

Hermione was trying very hard not to giggle, because, of course, she had indeed noticed Draco's dilemma. She found this all so funny, but she had to keep her cool. She had to make sure he cracked first.

Hermione moved to stir the potion again and Draco excused himself, mumbling something about the bathroom. As soon as the door slammed shut, Hermione laughed and laughed. She let it all out. She giggled. She snickered. She laughed uncontrollably.

She went back to work when she had regained composure. Waiting for Draco to come back, she added the next ingredients at exactly four second intervals as she stirred ten times clockwise and eight and a half times counter clockwise. Then she sat down to wait. Wait for Snape to tell her she could leave. Wait for Draco to come back. Wait for something.

**(Draco pov)**

I walked back into the room to see her sitting there. Waiting.

She didn't hear me come in so I slid behind her and began kissing right below her ear while holding the bare skin right above that way too short skirt. Needless to say she was surprised. She turned around in my arms and her breath hitched. I heard it. Merlin, she looked so gorgeous and plain out WOW.

Wait, did I just say that? I guess I did. I am turning into one of those what do you call them . . . the girls Hermione doesn't like . . . cheerleaders. Yes. Those things. Anyways, then she looked at me very conspirationally.

"Is something wrong, love?" I asked.

Hopefully Snape hadn't heard that.

"Meet me again tonight."

That was all she said, and then she left. That's when Snape walked back in.

"Mr. Malfoy . . ."

"She's gone now, Severus, it's fine."

"Listen, you're my godson and I maybe shouldn't care but your father might. Since when are you two on a first name basis? This is only the second detention."

He could be so frustrating sometimes. Does my father _really_ need to know who I call by their first name? No, Merlin, he is so annoying.

"Does it matter?" I said, "It's not like we're Potter and the Weaselette, going around in corridors like rabbits or something."

"Are you two together then?"

"Hermione? And I?"

"You're lying to me. Don't lie to me. You're blushing, Draco. You know I can look into your thoughts."

"Then do so. Tell father what you need. But no harm will come to her while I am alive to do something about it."

"I didn't realize you cared that deeply."

"I do, I am late, goodnight."

I left. I had to go find Hermione and tell her Snape-a-doodle knew.

**(Snape's pov)**

_This can't be true . . . they can't really be together . . . oh dear look at the time. I must go!!_

I was late and I knew it, so I grabbed the usual dozen sherry bottles and headed to find Minerva. I walked up a few flights of stairs, passing by Potter and the Weasley-girl. Seems Draco was right . . .

Anyways, I knocked on Minerva's door and she greeted me with a dozen of her own bottles and we headed to the Room of Requirements.

**(Omniscient pov)**

Once Hermione had left Snape's classroom, she took off her heels and ran all the way up to the room of requirements. She opened the door to a lavish white couch, which she found perplexing but sat down to wait nonetheless. She wondered if she had gone too far by teasing Draco like that, she would have to wait for him to come.

She didn't have to wait long, because Draco walked in minutes later, and sat beside her, looking very mischievous.

"You little minx, you're such a tease. You'll pay for torturing me like that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Draco said, taking her in his arms and kissing the sensitive spot on her neck right behind her ear, gently sucking on it, and leaving his mark. Now everyone would know she was his.

Hermione let out a small moan and lifted Draco's lips to her own. His kiss was passionate and she met him, move for move. She felt so comfortable, but no sooner had she relaxed into his fiery kiss that Snape and McGonagall burst through the door, apparently drunk.

"MR. MALFOY!! MS. GRANGER!! GET OFF OURRR COUCHYIEEEE!!"

"Minerva, it's ok, they're together, dating, I tink, sink, mink, link, think!! That word."

"Dating? They can't be dating! What posion, poison, potion did missur Malfoy give my Hermioneeee??" McGonagall slurred.

"He gave me no such thing!" Hermione said indignantly, trying hard to hide behind Draco.

Draco sighed; at least Hermione now knew that Snape knew.

"Minnie baby, my precious drinking buddy-boo, this has been ourrr night to reeelax since I sssstarted teaching here. Maybe we can go down to the lake and fly and drink ourrr merry way to reeelaxation."

"Sevieppoo, let us fly and finish the sherry, then fly to Rosmerta's and buy more!!"

" I changed my mind, I wanna stay with my Dray Dray god-son-friend. He looks like he needs a drink, and his little cutie here does too."

Everything got very quiet, Hermione was a little freaked. Professor Snape had just called her cute.

"A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE!!" Snape blurted out, "THREE CHICKENS AND NO TAKESIES BACKSIES!!"

"Genius, Snape-a-doodle, would you two like to play?"

"Only one condition," explained Draco, "that we play with Veritaserum."

"Oooooooohhhh, interesting . . ." began McGonagall, and then turning to Hermione, "Miss Granger, will you play??"

Hermione thought they were all insane, but she was intrigued. . . She could find out some interesting things about everyone. But they were both drunk, would Draco and she have to drink too? She hesitated but then looked "Snape-a-doodle" in the eye.

"I will play."


	12. Truth or Dare, Part 1

A/N: Ok, so this is a compilation of a lifetime's worth of truth or dare games, none of which ever involved veritaserum or sherry, but I hope you still find it amusing with the insertion of sherry and veritaserum

A/N: Ok, so this is a compilation of a lifetime's worth of truth or dare games, none of which ever involved veritaserum or sherry, but I hope you still find it amusing with the insertion of sherry and veritaserum. Review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**(Omniscient pov, RoR, very late)**

Hermione sat on her cushion, between Draco and a very drunk Minerva McGonagall, wondering how in Merlin's name she had ended up in this situation.

"_This is all Draco's fault, it must be, it . . . wait, I was the one who said to . . . this is my fault. Oh Merlin, I did this, and now I am playing truth or dare with Veritaserum AND a very drunk pair of Professors. Not good. There's no way this could be good."_

Draco watched Hermione fidget on her cushion, pulling down her skirt, fixing the sleeves of her shirt, pushing strands of hair behind her ears, and biting her bottom lip.

"_She looks so cute when she does that," Draco thought, "but why is Minerva giggling now?"_

Draco was right, McGonagall had indeed been giggling. It had very recently occurred to her that Draco and Hermione were indeed dating because of Albus's lemon drop-induced meddling. That man was either a genius or a lunatic on a sugar high. One day, Minerva promised herself, she would steal his lemon drops. She wondered if it would affect his magic or logic. Probably both, the man would go through withdrawal . . . Minerva giggled at the thought.

Severus, on the other hand, was having fun thinking of the many things he could ask Draco and Hermione. Surely, the new couple hadn't told each other everything about themselves. This was going to be very fun, if Severus Snape could describe playing truth or dare with two students and his drinking buddy "fun."

Which, I am troubled to say, he very easily could.

"Are we going to play or not?" Minerva suddenly burst out.

"Everyone, here's three hours worth of Veritaserum," said Severus Snape mischievously, passing around the vials.

Hermione accepted hers and drank it quickly, resigning herself to whatever fate had in store for her. She hoped she didn't have to do anything too embarrassing. Well, compared to what she had done thanks to Fred and George at previous games like these . . . it couldn't be that bad. Or so she hoped.

"Snape-a-doodle, will you do us the honors of going first?" asked Minerva, without slurring her words.

"It would be my pleasure. Miss Granger, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Snape smirked, knowing full well he had to ease her into the game.

"Who was your first kiss?"

Hermione did not struggle with the truth, why fight the veritaserum, right?

"My muggle friends and I, when I was 10, were playing truth or dare during a thunderstorm, and I was dared to kiss my best guy friend, his name was John. He was rather horrid at it, if I may say so. Minerva, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!!"

"Fine, fine, I dare you to spin around on one leg, clucking like a chicken, and flapping your arms like an ostrich trying to guard her eggs, while balancing a sherry bottle on your head."

"Nice one, Miss Granger," Minerva began, "but you can do better."

Minerva McGonagall stood up, stumbled a little over her won foot due to three empty bottles of sherry, and walked to the middle of the room.

Slightly drunk Snape, Draco, and Hermione were laughing softly already as they watched Minerva get ready.

She placed a sherry bottle on her head, not noticing it was still full and uncapped. She bent her arms like wings and began to flap them wildly, picked up her left leg and tucked it under herself, and began to cluck, even moving her head like a rooster would.

Now, Minerva proceeded to spin and the sherry began to spill over her face. She stopped when the bottle fell and crashed on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MY SHERRY!!"

"Minnie, it's ok," soothed Severus, "we have more. Ten more bottles, you know that."

"Oh, well I guess it's ok then. . . . Draco, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Draco said defiantly.

"Oooooh, a hard one . . . . Very well, Mister Draco Malfoy, what is the most embarrassing memory you have?"

"It has to be you two walking in, drunk, while I was snogging my Mione, with every intention of taking off that ridiculously tight and see-through shirt and. . ."

"MR. MALFOY!!" Minerva screamed, obviously offended.

"WAY TO GO DRACO!!" Severus encouraged.

"ANGEL!!" Hermione was a little miffed by this confession.

"Well what? It's the Veritaserum, you all wanted the truth and you got it. Severus, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, Draco."

"Awww, I had a good dare too. Well, let me see now . . . Severus Snape, why do you drink on this day, every week, with Professor McGonagall, here and how are you sober in the mornings?"

"It started when we were young teachers, Minnie here was a vision of radiant beauty and I was a very hot and young potions master. I needed to relax. I came here that night and she was here grading papers because she hated her office. I had one bottle of sherry, she had one too. We drank and discussed students, mostly gossip. It's been a weekly thing since then. And as for sober, there's many potions for that. You think I want a hangover when I have first years in the early morning?"

"Good enough."

"Miss Granger, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Hermione said with a confidence that came from nowhere.

"Really, Miss Granger? Ok then."

Severus waved his wand, and a stage appeared. A microphone stand was in the middle, a spotlight shone down from somewhere. Hermione looked pale and sick.

"Sing." Severus dared her.

"What?"

"Sing." He ordered.

"But, no, I can't, you see, you don't . . ."

"Sing, now."

Hermione walked onto the stage, dressed as she was, and thought of the only song that fit the occasion. Irresistible, by Jessica Simpson.

"You know, I don't know what it is.

But everything about you is so irresistible."

Hermione began, directing her words towards Draco. Then she turned to Severus and Minerva

"Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type,

To hide what I feel inside

When he makes me weak with desire

I know that I'm supposed to make him wait

Let him think I like the chase

But I can't stop fanning the fire

I know I'm meant to say no"

From somewhere above came a chorus, backing her up, while she began to dance.

"But he's irresistible

Up close and personal

Now inescapable

I can hardly breathe

More than just physical

Deeper than spiritual

His ways are powerful

Irresistible to me

I can hardly breathe"

The spotlight changed as Hermione began to walk and dance around the stage, confidently and sensually.

"Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right?

That I should really say goodnight

But I just can't stop myself

Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same

That I don't want to play no game

Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me

I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say no)"

Draco stared at her, swaying her hips to the music and putting so much emotion into the dare. His . . . problem from before was . . . a very big dilemma for him right now. She was driving him insane with need as she continued to sing in a voice he never expected to come out of her.

"He's irresistible (irresistible)

Up close and personal

Now inescapable

I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)

More than just physical

Deeper than spiritual (oh yeah)

His ways are powerful

Irresistible to me"

Now, she spoke the words to Severus and Minerva, as if explaining.

"Can't you see?

Whenever he's close to me

I really find it hard to breathe

He's so irresistible

Baby you know

It's more than just spiritual

His ways are powerful

He's so irresistible"

Turning to Draco quickly, she sang to him.

"you're so irresistible"

Now she spun back to Minerva ad Severus.

"He's irresistible (yeah)

Up close and personal (oh yeah)

Now inescapable

I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)

More than just physical

Deeper than spiritual (oh yeah)

His ways are powerful

Irresistible to me (irresistible to me)

He's irresistible (yeah)

Up close and personal

Now inescapable

I can hardly breathe (irresistible to me)

More than just physical

Deeper than spiritual

His ways are powerful

Irresistible to me (irresistible to me)"

Hermione quickly got off the stage, blushing, and hid her face in a pillow.

"Miss Granger," said Minerva, "that was incredibly, where did you learn to sing and dance like that?"

"Sleepovers. Severus, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, gimme your best, little witch."

"Sing."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Sing."

"Hermione are you crazy?" Draco asked, incredulously.

"He made me do that! He deserves to sing."

"Very well, Miss Granger," slurred Severus, "is there anything you would like me to sing?"

"Man, I feel like a woman. By Shania Twain."

"No way in Merlin's name."

"So you know it . . . Sing."

Severus Snape scowled but, drunk as he was, he went behind the velvet curtain for a minute and Draco, Hermione, and Minerva were very curious. What was all the rummaging and the noises and who was Snape talking to and . . . was that a zipper being pulled?

What in Merlin's name was Snape doing behind the curtain?!


	13. Truth or Dare, Part 2

**(Omniscient pov, still RoR, a bit later)**

After some seriously suspenseful rummaging, Severus Snape walked onto the stage, earning shocked gasps from everyone in the room. Including Hermione's back up dancers and chorus, who were still in the room.

His already long black hair was extended and pulled into a bun.

He was wearing a hat that covered half his face with a veil.

Severus's hands were covered with gloves and he was wearing a long floor-length black trench coat.

Below the trench coat, a white button-up shirt and a black tie could be seen.

Hermione had a VERY bad feeling about this. She had seen the Shania Twain video one too many times and she only hoped Severus wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do. Maybe she could be lucky. Maybe . . . oh Merlin this was going to scar her for life.

The musicians came out, wearing black leather pants and fishnet shirts.

Severus's only thought was _Hermione Granger will regret this dare for the rest of her natural born life!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!_

Severus adjusted his hat and began.

"Let's go girls."

The musicians began to play the well known chords.

"Come on."

Severus began snapping his fingers to the beat while the musicians were swaying to and fro with the music.

"I'm going out tonight--I'm feeling' alright  
Going to let it all hang out"

Severus stood in such a position now that knee-high black leather boots were visible and traced his black tie.

"Want to make some noise--really raise my voice  
Yeah, I want to scream and shout"

Severus leant over a little to his right, bringing the microphone stand with him, making Draco gasp in horror. Hermione felt horrible, if this made Draco gasp like that . . . the worst was yet to come.

Severus swung the mic-stand back and forth and then let out a breath into it, for emphasis as the musicians played the chords again.

"No inhibitions--make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only want to have a good time"

Severus continued this swaying of the mic-stand, making Minerva shiver. Maybe, she though, Snape-a-doodle was a secret closet case . . .

"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..."

Severus held part of his trench coat over his leg and swayed his right leg suggestively at Draco, who looked green and totally ready to throw up.

"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy" sang Snape as he brought down the mic-stand to the floor with him. He crouched down low and moved slowly back up.

"forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts"

Snape threw the open trench coat over his right leg again, making Hermione afraid of the rest of the night and ever going to sleep.

"Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Whoo!"

Snape began to unbutton his trench coat and pull it off, revealing a short tight black skirt and ripping off the tie easily. He unbuttoned the shirt to reveal, once more, that the black shirt really covered up to his well-sculpted chest. Hermione stared at the scars and Draco was jealous. His girlfriend was staring at his godfather. This was SO wrong.

"The girls need a break--tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance--we only want to dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down"

Snape continued his theatrical antics, making the three onlookers wonder as to his sanity. Hermione also wondered when Snape had learned to put on eye-shadow and eye-liner so well. Maybe he could teach her.

"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Ooh ooh, come on!"

Snape proceeded to slip of the white button up shirt and from nowhere came a black choker necklace. The vision of Snape in a black mini dress, knee high boots, and hat shifted every few seconds with the earlier Snape in long trench coat. How was he doing this? Had Snape done this before?

"Oh yeah, the best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun) and..."

Snape threw his hat to Minerva, who caught it, threw it nervously to Draco who flung it across the room as if he had been burned.

"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts"

Snape was now permanently in his mini dress, making Hermione wish she had never agreed to this. The man did so not have the legs for the dress and she was afraid he actually owned it.

"Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Whoo, ooh, ooh

Oh oh yeah yeah  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
I feel like a woman"

The song ended and there Snape stood. His legs spread open before him and his arms flung to his sides. A triumphant look across his features and the right glove slightly falling off.

He walked behind the curtain again, there was some obvious unzipping of clothes and Snape walked back out in his usual black robes. He sat down and laughed openly at the shocked faces that greeted him.

Draco was gaping in horror.

Hermione was staring blankly.

And Minerva just looked at him curiously.

Severus cleared his throat and adjusted his collar.

"Mister Malfoy, Truth or Dare?"

"No more singing?"

"Not for now, my godson. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Draco said cautiously. Hermione looked at Draco like he was a five eyed purple

"Heh, alright then, I dare you to . . ."

"Wait, Severus, I have the perfect one," interrupted Minerva.

She whispered in Severus's ear and a malicious smile spread across his already rugged features.

Draco winced. What in Merlin's name were they planning . . .

"Draco," Snape began, " I dare you to steal and hide Professor Dumbledore's lemon-drops!"

Draco and Hermione gasped.

"But that's impossible, I mean how in Merlin's name could I, I mean, I can't do this alone."

"That's fine," Minerva said, "you may take Miss Granger."

Hermione did NOT want to be involved in this. Dumbledore would hunt them down and hex them up and down every single stair-well until they told him where the lemon-drops were. She was ready to throw a fit if she had to, maybe throw some spells around or call Dobby or Ginny. She was about to say something when Draco dragged her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" She whispered after they had walked about ten feet.

"Relax, Juliet, we're not going to steal the lemon drops, we're just getting away for a bit. They'll find us, but they're going to have to look very hard."

Hermione giggled and they walked down many flights of stairs very stealthily. Seeing as it was the middle of the night, they met no one. They heard several couples and even saw a few who hadn't bothered to fully close the doors to classrooms.

If parents really knew what the school was like after dark, they would not allow their children to remain over night.

Even Hermione knew about the secret poker club, the karaoke nights, the first years who spent Monday nights testing the Weasley twins' products in the trophy room, the candy raids of Honeydukes Sweet Shop every Friday.

As Draco and Hermione reached the landing in front of Dumbledore's office, Draco heard voices whispering.

"Are they really going to try?" Minerva asked.

"They have to, it was a legitimate dare."

"I think they ran away from us and they could take a chicken."

"No, Professor McGonagall, according to section 3 of Article 4 of the rules of Truth or Dare, a chicken may only be taken while the giver of the dare is present. They are bound by magic to complete the dare."

"Severus, how many times, exactly, have you played this game?" She asked, suddenly very worried about him.

"For me to know and for you to be quiet and help me find the annoying little pests who ruined our drinking night."

Draco did not hesitate to say the password to Dumbledore's office and drag Hermione up the stairs quickly. She looked at him questioningly and he pointed down the stairs, where the disembodied voices of Severus and Minerva could still be heard.

Hermione understood and as a cold breeze passed by, she Transfigured her clothes into jeans and a Beatles t-shirt.

"_How could I have been so stupid? I'm a witch, I could've done this hours ago. I am loosing my mind, I swear on Merlin's grave, I should've thought of this before. Draco distracts me too much or maybe it was Snape and McGonagall walking in?! This night could not get any worse."_

She was dead wrong.

As the door opened, they saw a very flustered looking Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, as if he were waiting for them.

"Welcome, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, please take a seat. Would either of you like a . . . lemon drop?" he asked, as if he knew.

"Uh, no, thank you sir," Hermione stuttered, "We really just need to take them all."

"I am afraid I don't understand, Miss Granger. Please explain."

Draco looked at her and begged.

"No, don't, you shouldn't, don't."

"Draco, he can help."

"But it isn't legit if you ask him for the lemon drops!

"And why not Draco?"

"Because! We have to do exactly as the dare said!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he specifically said we have to . . ."

"Excuse me," interrupted Dumbledore, "but may I ask what you're talking about?"

"Sorry, Professor, but we are involved in a very heated game of Truth or Dare, and Draco was dared to steal and hide your lemon drops. Our original intention was to escape those who dared us, but they followed us here. We had no choice but to hide, we weren't expecting you, so I was wondering if I could just take all of your lemon drops and go down. But Draco says we can't because . . ."

"He is right, Miss Granger. You must do exactly as the dare said."

"Well, in that case," Hermione paused for a second, " PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Dumbledore went rigid and Draco looked mortified.

"Accio all lemon drops!" Hermione said calmly.

A whizzing sound was heard and millions of bags of lemon drops flew toward Hermione, from unlikely places and from the Headmaster's robes themselves.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Draco incredulously.

"Completing the dare." Hermione said as she shrunk all the lemon drops and put them in her pocket.

"But, wait, what?"

"This is stealing, by definition."

"Great," he said sarcastically.

He heard noises again and grabbed her wrist frantically, fearing Snape and McGonagall might find them.

"Hurry, we have to hide," he breathed as he pulled her into a large mahogany closet and shut the door.

Draco cast several locking spells and silencing spells just for safety. Seconds later, they saw the shadows of Snape and McGonagall pass by.

Hermione let out a breath and relaxed into Draco's arms. He placed both his arms around her, protectively, and kissed her forehead.

"Draco, this night, I will never forget it."

"Me neither, my Juliet, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me how . . . irresistible I am."

"And I meant every word."

"Really? That's interesting."

"Why is that, Angel?"

"Because that's the very word I would use to describe you."

"Aww."

"But of course, if you are happier staring at Professor Snape wearing that black mini dress, then by all means, go ahead."

"What?"

"I saw you, checking him out, disgusting, the man was wearing a dress, and he's as straight as a boomerang!"

"Draco, did you not see the scars? That's what I was looking at. There's so many."

"If you wanted scars, you should've asked!" Draco said, promptly and desperately taking of his shirt.

His body was well-toned and sculpted by Quidditch, but he had scars. Even more than Snape. Running in every direction and in varying sizes and lengths.

"You see?"

"Oh Draco," was all Hermione could manage to say. Overcome with emotion, she felt like crying. Some one had hurt her angel.

Instead she opted to trace each and every scar with a light kiss.

She tenderly kissed from the sensitive spot above his heart to down right below his belly-button.

He shivered at her kisses but took pleasure in her gesture. No one had ever liked his scars and he was afraid he had scared her off, but as she stood to look him in the eye, he knew she was there to stay.

Forever in his arms, just the way he wanted it.

"I'm sorry," he began, "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's fine, Angel, you didn't mean it like that. I know. I still love you."

"I love you too, my Juliet."

She felt so safe here, she liked the warmth of his skin.

She leaned in to kiss him as the door was blown open forcefully and there stood an enraged Headmaster.

"I !! WANT!! MY !! LEMON DROPS!!"


	14. lemon drops and doritos

**A/N: **Here it is, just like I promised you Alina. I know it's taken me a while to update, but this is longer than I've ever written; I hope everyone likes this update. Please review and read my other stories, or else I'll make you wait even longer for the next one.

_**(Previously)**_

_"I love you too, my Juliet."_

_She felt so safe here; she liked the warmth of his skin._

_She leaned in to kiss him as the door was blown open forcefully and there stood an enraged Headmaster._

"_I!! WANT!! MY!! LEMON DROPS!!"_

**(In today's episode . . . jk)**

"MS. GRANGER, MR. MALFOY, I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING THEM SOMEWHERE, NOW GIVE THEM BACK TO ME!!"

Draco and Hermione stood there in shock, not moving out of fear the headmaster would attack.

"Now, now, Albus, let them come out of that closet," Minerva coaxed. "Wait, Mr. Malfoy, where is your shirt?"

Minerva and Severus were standing on either side of the headmaster, looking strangely at Draco and Hermione.

"Oh, well, you see, I was-" Draco tried explaining.

"Don't answer, Mr. Malfoy," said Severus, "just put it back on and come on out of there."

Seeing the hesitation in Draco's eyes, Severus nudged Albus.

"Huh, oh yes yes, I promise not to attack if you just come one out of there and give me my lemon drops."

Hermione and Draco hesitantly stepped out of the closet and into the headmaster's office. Albus, Severus, and Minerva followed expectantly.

Albus held out his hand and cleared his throat, waiting for his many lemon drops.

Suddenly, Hermione whipped out her wad and yelled "STUPEFY," stunning her professors and the headmaster, and dragging Draco along.

"Hermione, what did you just do?" Draco asked.

"You wanted me to play, I'm playing. Now come on, we have to hide, they'll come after us." Hermione said as she pulled him down the stairs and up a corridor.

Draco had to admit, he was very impressed with Hermione's new-found Slytherin-ness. She was cunning and quick-thinking, also rather forceful as she pulled him behind her. He didn't want to admit it, but he kind of liked her taking charge. He should remember to write that in her next letter.

**(5 minutes and two flights of stairs later)**

"I thought this was my dare . . ."

"It was, until you chickened out, and for Merlin's sake Draco, hurry."

"Why?"

"Did you not see how angry he was when he opened the closet? Besides, this is the second time I've stupefied him this night and I have all his lemon drops."

"True."

Draco and Hermione kept running. Up stairs and corridors, through secret passages, until they reached the Room of Requirements. Hermione was about to go in, but Draco stopped her.

"Why'd you stop me?"

"Isn't it obvious that they'd come looking for us here? I say we go down again, and then completely lose them."

Hermione was very intrigued by his plan.

_Sleeping is no longer an option, might as well keep playing. I wonder what makes these lemon drops so good . . . Merlin, what did I get myself into; I don't think I could ever face these people and not laugh. Classes should be interesting . . . I wonder what Draco's thinking . . ._

Draco was trying to keep running while holding on to Hermione's hand, thinking many things, none of which had anything to do with the previous thought.

_Why did this have to happen tonight? Where are we going? Her hand is soft and she smells good. I wonder what lemon drops taste like. Why does he like them so much? And since when does Severus know that muggle song, that was very creepy, should never happen again, at least not while I'm there. I wonder what she wears to sleep . . . what do teachers wear when they sleep . . . careful with that rock, why is there a rock in the middle of the hallway?_

**(Back in the headmaster's office)**

Albus began to stir, and was very confused as to why he was lying on top of Severus and Minerva. He searched his pockets for a lemon drop to calm himself, but . . . he couldn't find one. He frantically searched his robes and pockets, even the secret compartment in his hat. Where were his . . . then he remembered.

Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy.

They had stolen his precious lemon drops!! And hidden in his closet after stupefying him, besides, Albus was pretty sure something was going on between them. Otherwise, young Mr. Malfoy would not haven been without his shirt. This was NOT what he had intended when he had paired them up for the pen pal system. All he wanted was less fighting, a little house unity, and some peace and quiet so he could enjoy his lemon drops.

"Severus! Minerva! Let us rise from the floor."

There was no response from either teacher, so Albus resolved to tickling them with his beard.

"Up we go; I know this is all your doing. You two dared him to do it and now they're both gone with ALL my lemon drops."

"Albus, calm yourself."

"Should I really? The smartest witch alive has my lemon drops!! All of them!! How would you feel, Severus, if she had . . . if she had . . . my boy, what do you really love?"

"Do you want your lemon drops back or not? They ran off, probably to the room of requirements again. The last part of the dare was to hide them." Severus snickered.

"Not eat them? Those two wouldn't dare eat my precious lemon drops . . ."

"Albus, they're out there in the castle, with your lemon drops, should we really be here wondering what they're doing with the candy?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and seemed to stop their usually incessant twinkling. He instantly took hold Snape and McGonagall's wrists and hurried them out of the office rather quickly.

Severus hated being dragged along, he felt like a child, and he was most definitely NOT a child by any means whatsoever. He was a full grown man who could follow the headmaster all by himself. So he immaturely pulled his hand from Albus's death-like grip and continued to follow him at a brusque pace.

**(Somewhere near the kitchens)**

"Juliet, can we stop here? I'm hungry." Draco said, not having eaten since lunch.

"Me too, Angel," Hermione answered his pleading look. Those puppy dog eyes would be her undoing. Besides, she hadn't had dinner.

They walked hand in hand into the kitchen, only to be surrounded by the house elves.

Two in particular stood in front of them, wearing the Hogwart's House Elf uniform, recently washed and neatly pressed. One had ears just like Dobby, the other was older and reminded Hermione of the gnomes in Ron's backyard.

"May we please have a snack? We're rather hungry."

"Anything for the lovely lady," answered one elf.

"What may we bring you?" asked another one.

Draco's eyes glinted with ravenous hunger and he began listing off.

"I want a triple-decker club sandwich, fish and chips, some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor ice cream, chocolate frogs, pumpkin juice, tacos, a couple of slices of pizza, a cup of mac and cheese, chocolate chip cookies, a BigMac, and Doritos."

As the list grew, Hermione's eyes grew wider and wider. There was no way Draco could possible eat that much food in one sitting. Was Ron hiding anywhere? And since when did he know all those muggle foods?

"Your usual then, master Malfoy." Answered the elf.

"Usual? You mean you eat all of those things frequently, Angel?"

"Yes, my Juliet, but I usually leave half of everything. Crabbe and Goyle are usually with me, they eat the rest. Tonight, you'll have to help me. You didn't _really_ think I could eat so much, did you? Quidditch can only keep off so much weight from my extremely attractive and sensuous figure."

"Excuse me, Angel?"

"You heard me, extremely attractive and sensuous figure."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I read a first year's diary."

"Oh, well that explains everything."

"Master Malfoy and Miss Granger, you food," explained the same house elf, gesturing toward an exquisitely set table for two, "is there anything else we can do?"

"Watch the door please; we do not want any interruptions. But, if you do see Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor Snape, do warn us."

The elf was confused by their request but did as he was asked. It was his job after all. At least it wasn't the Weasley boy again, how one person could eat so much in one sitting escaped him.

**(Near the room of requirements)**

"Severus, my dear boy, do you have a lemon drop?"

Snape turned around wildly, looking at the Headmaster in disbelief.

"Why in the name of Merlin's saggy –"

"Severus! Such language!" Interrupted Minerva, "I would've expected it from the students, but you, Severus, you should know better."

Severus rubbed his temples. These two were really trying his patience, he hadn't had dinner because he of this stupid game of truth or dare, he was still a bit drunk, and then the old fool decided to tap his shoulder once more.

"Why Severus, I sense no sign of the two children. Where are my lemon drops?"

Snape scowled and suddenly a bright idea hit him.

He walked back and forth in front of the wall, thinking _I need a place to hide from Ron._ Once. Twice. Thrice.

A door appeared in front of him and Dumbledore looked confused.

"I still don't sense them, where are my lemon drops?"

"Wait, Albus, just wait," coaxed Minerva as Snape opened the door.

A loud shriek was heard as Snape entered the room.

Ginny Weasley tried desperately to hide behind Harry and button up her shirt at the same time, suppressing nervous giggles.

Harry Potter stood bravely in front of his potions teacher, seemingly unaware that he was not wearing a shirt.

"Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Headmaster, _ahem_, what are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor for breaking curfew. Now, where is Miss Granger?"

Harry was confused. Hermione? She was asleep in her room, right?

He had snuck out with Ginny before Hermione had come back from detention, maybe she _was_ missing.

"Uh, can I check something?"

"Will it take long, dear boy?" Dumbledore asked rapidly.

Harry looked at him very confused, and Dumbledore, sensing this began the quick version of the story.

"Miss Granger has stolen all my lemon drops."

Understanding dawned on Harry as he hastily took out the Marauder's Map. This was very urgent, the headmaster was about to crash from his sugar high and that was not good for anybody.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Well isn't that an understatement," snickered Severus Snape snidely.

Harry searched for the dot with Hermione's name everywhere. There was Ron, still furiously looking for them on the second floor. There was Filch and Mrs. Norris patrolling the third floor corridor. And there was Malfoy, in the kitchens with . . . Hermione?

"She's . . . in the kitchens . . . with Malfoy . . . why?"

"No matter," Dumbledore said calmly, then . . .

"TO THE KITCHENS!!" He yelled as a war cry, leading McGonagall and Snape closely behind him.

Harry and Ginny, now properly dressed, were relieved to be alone once more and resumed their previous activities.

**(Back in the kitchens)**

"Angel, I don't think I could eat another bite." Hermione said as she put down her bag of Doritos.

Draco looked up from his pint of ice cream only to have his spoon fall on the floor with a _clink._ Hermione was bathed in candle light from his angle; the flickering light softening the lines of her already perfect face and making her warm honey brown eyes melt his heart.

"You're beautiful, Juliet."

Hermione blushed innocently and watched him lean in to kiss her. She leaned forward too, only to be interrupted by the gnome-like-house-elf.

"Hazel is here to inform you the Headmaster is on his way rather quickly; Hazel thinks it is best if Master Malfoy and Miss Granger leave quickly out the back door."

"Thank you Hazel," Hermione said kindly.

Draco stood and was about to drag Hermione out of the kitchens to escape, when the main door opened loudly and suddenly.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO AND HAND OVER MY LEMON DROPS!! EXPELLIARMUS!!" Dumbledore yelled, Hermione and Draco's wands lying about thirty feet away from them.

"No more stupefying and running, please give me back my lemon drops."

"We do not have them." Draco lied.

"Mister Malfoy, with two skilled Legillimens in the room, I do not suggest lying."

Hermione gulped and Draco squeezed her hand.

"Hand them over, please, and no one will be punished."

"Punished?" Draco asked.

"Yes, punished, now I believe I asked for my lemon drops. Or else."

"No." Draco said blatantly. Hermione looked at him like he had sprouted three extra heads.

"No? Mister Malfoy, is that wise? I said I want my lemon drops, NOW!!"

"Albus," calmed McGonagall, "please restrain yourself."

"Draco, maybe we should . . . you know, tell them the truth."

"The truth, Miss Granger?" Snape asked curiously.

"We . . . well, I wanted to try one a while ago and I ate one, then another, then another, then another, and I gave him one. He had a lot too. I . . . there's . . . none left."

Dumbledore looked at them in dsibelief.

"No . . . more . . . lemon . . ." he began and promptly fainted in shock into McGonagall's arms.

Hermione and Draco scooped up their wads and ran for their lives up to the Room of Requirements. They would sleep there for the rest of the night and then resume this crazy dare in the morning. At least that was Hermione's plan.

They ran up the familiar course to the Room of Requirements, not missing a stair of hidden passage, quickly stepping into the fortified room, glad to find it empty.

Draco proceeded to barricade the door with every piece of furniture except for the beds. He used the couch, the bed-side tables, the chairs, the small coffee table, the love seat, the foot rest, and the lamps.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him again.

"Do _**you**_ want to wake up to a sugar-deprived Dumbledore and an angry Snape?"

Hermione shook her head violently.

"Thought not."

Hermione the proceeded to cast every locking spell she knew existed. Draco followed with some spells to make them undetectable.

"We should be safe to sleep now I think," Hermione said, "but, um, weren't there two beds a minute ago?"

Draco smirked at her shyness. She was adorable when she bit her lip like that.

"What's the matter, Juliet? My little Gryffindor lioness is afraid to sleep with the mean Slytherin snake?"

Hermione laughed, but he was right in teasing her.

She was nervous; she had never slept in the same bed with a guy. Harry and Ron didn't count. They were like brothers to her, but Draco was her boyfriend.

She was very very very nervous about sleeping with him even if she wouldn't be _sleeping_ with him.

Draco seemed to sense something was wrong with her, seeing as he stepped in front of her gingerly and softly held her in his arms. She relaxed into his arms instantly, taking in his scent. Herbs and something very distinctly Draco . . .

"Juliet, what's on your mind?"

"YourreputationforsleepinglikeasexgodandIhaven'tyetyouknowdonethatandIdon'twanttotonightandeventuallyIwillbecauseIloveyouandwewilldothewholesleepingthing,butnottonight,Idon'twanttosleep."

"Uh, I, um, don't speak Ginny." He stuttered.

Hermione blushed very hard and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I, um, I kinda have heard a lot about you and your, um, reputation for being like a God at you know, that thing, um . . ."

"Hermione, you can say it, it's one word. It doesn't hurt."

"Well, maybe it's ok for you because you've done it before, but I . . . I haven't, ever even been close to that, and I know we won't tonight, but we will eventually, right? I mean, I love you and you love me and I intend to marry you, so definitely one day we will do it, but I am kinda nervous about sleeping so close to you. I've slept in the same bed as Harry and Ron but they're like brothers, you know? And you're, you're Angel. This amazing guy I never thought I'd fall in love with who can make me weak at the knees and melt inside out and drop all my inhibitions just by kissing me, and I just, oh, I don't know."

Draco fully understood her now, he knew he had to comfort her somehow.

"Juliet, look at me," Draco said as he sat on the bed beside her, "my reputation is all lies, I've only ever slept with three girls and I didn't want to on any of those occasions."

He kissed her cheek gently.

"It's fine that you've never done it. That's the innocence I like about you, you're untainted and pure, and all mine. Juliet, I will never hurt you and we will not do anything you don't want to do. We won't do anything you're not ready for."

He kissed her cheek slowly again.

"Don't worry about sleeping in the same bed. It's big enough for each of us to have our own side and be comfortable, ok?"

He kissed her cheek once again, happy to see her smile confidently once more. He was about to get up to go change into the pajamas the room had provided for him, when he heard her tiny voice again.

"Angel . . . thank you, for everything," she said as she stood to go change too.

Hermione stood behind a changing stall and changed into red cotton pajama shorts and red cotton tank top, smirking at the choice of colors.

When she stepped out from behind the stall, she laughed at Draco's sage green pajama pants with silver snitches.

"Haha, this is very funny, now come one, let's sleep Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor? What happened to your little lioness?" Hermione joked.

"Let's just go to sleep," Draco said from under the covers.

Hermione looked at the beautiful large four poster bed one moment longer before settling in under the soft blankets. She snuggled into her pillow and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. They fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling happily.

**(morning)**

The sun rose through the window behind the bed and warmed Hermione's cheek pleasantly, slowly waking her up.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself snuggled comfortably into Draco's arms. He was warm and she fit perfectly into his body. There was no awkward entanglement of limbs, just a very comfortable pair of arms around her. Hermione felt content and relaxed.

Draco's eyes fluttered open to find Hermione snuggled into his arms and smiling up at him. He held her closer to him, feeling the warmth of her body and the comfort she brought him. She fit perfectly under his chin and her hair did not tickle him, this was wonderful.

"Thank you, Angel," Hermione whispered.

"You're welcome Juliet, good morning."

"G'morning."

"Yes, good morning," Dumbledore said from the foot of the bed.

Hermione's eyes burst wide open and Draco looked as if he'd been shocked.

Hermione tried to pull the covers closer to herself. Draco was not moving at all.

"Now, now, don't panic. I had some emergency lemon drops flown in from Hogsmeade until we figure this al out."

Hermione was calmer now, but Draco remained unmoving.

"All I want to know right now is – what is going on between you two?"

"Excuse me, Headmaster?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Well, I believe it is obvious I deliberately placed you two together in the pen-pal system for a little inter-house unity."

"We figured that after the first couple of letters," Hermione interjected.

"Well, yes, I paired Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley because they both needed some happiness, but you two . . . I never expected you to fall in love. I never expected months of letters, detentions, midnight meetings, and truth or dare."

"To be honest, sir," Hermione began, "truth or dare wasn't completely our idea. It was Professor McGonagall's idea to steal your lemon drops."

"Ah, yes, Minerva has always wanted to do that. Ever since she first saw me eat one."

Hermione could believe that, very easily in fact. Professor McGonagall was a very vindictive teacher, like the time she had put plastic wrap from the muggle studies class on all the boys' toilets after she caught one boy from Slytherin stealing sherry from her personal stash.

"She and Severus both know how much I am addicted to my precious lemon drops and now you do too. I need my lemon drops to function properly. Now, please tell me what your intentions are with each other."

For the first time since Dumbledore had spoken, Draco looked up at him.

"To be perfectly honest sir, I love Hermione more than life itself. My intentions are to marry my Juliet when time permits and we can raise a family together. Hopefully our children will one come to Hogwarts too."

Dumbledore nodded and waited fro Hermione to speak.

"Headmaster, Professor, my intentions with my Angel are quite simple. When he proposes, I will say yes. We will raise a family of two to three children, maybe a pet or two. Our children will grow like we did, but in a much happier world, and then Angel and I will spend the rest of our lives in relative peace. Growing old together, surrounded by grandchildren, out in the countryside. I love him more than anything."

"Ah, Miss Granger, a beautiful dream. I wish you both all the luck. Now please get dressed and follow me to breakfast."

The headmaster left the room, perfectly content with himself. He had not only made them explain the true nature of their relationship, but he had lulled them into a very false sense of security.

There were no emergency lemon drops from Hogsmeade; no sweet shop he knew of carried the delicacies he sought after. These amazing muggle treats were rare in the wizarding world and he wanted his lemon drops back.

He would wait until they had finally hidden his lemon drops, and when they least expected it - perform a thorough search of their belongings and summon all his lemon drops back to him. That would show them.

Dumbledore walked into his office, sat down behind his desk, and smiled.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I will get my lemon drops back. You wait and see Fawkes, you wait and see . . ."

**A/N: OK you guys, you all are amazing, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stop writing this fic. I lost track of it and I just can't continue it. Someone e-mail me if you want to take over. I give you full poetic license, since after all, this all really belongs to J.K. Rowling. Someone please continue the story and take care of it.**


End file.
